warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilyclan (MapleSugarThirty-Three)
'Lilyclan '''is a clan of cats that live in a light deciduous forest with many wildflowers near the Deep Lake, along with Vineclan, Meadowclan, and Mossclan. The first leader and founder of Lilyclan, LilyStar (previously Lilywish) was on a journey branching out from the four original clans, with Vinestar, Meadowstar, and Mossstar when they found their current territories. Lilystar chose the forest because she felt is suited herself best. She named the clan Lilyclan, after herself. Clan Character Lilyclan like to help the other clans and are very friendly. Despite their dainty nature, most Lilyclan cats are quite muscular and strong. They thrive most during green-leaf and new-leaf. Lilyclan cats are most active during sun-high. Lilyclanners are the most open clan during the gatherings, and often make efforts to familiarize themselves with the other clans, especially MossClan and Vineclan since they are the most reclusive. They always prefer to talk things out rather than fight, but when they are forced to, Lilyclanners defend their clan with their life. Cat Traits Lilyclanners are dainty but strong cats with short, soft, and sleek fur. Lilyclan most often have gray, gray tabby, and very dark or light brown tabby coats. Yellow, amber, and brown eyes are most abundant. Territory Lilyclan cats live in a light deciduous forest with abundant wildflowers. Their camp is towed the north-west. * On the east side of camp there is a large clearing with colorful flowers dotted around. A great place for sunbathing or hunting * There is a shallow marsh on the south-east side of the territory with water lilies and cattails, a great place for gathering water herbs * On the east side there is a small river that separates their territory from Vineclan * To the west is the Two-leg place. Catmint and a few other herbs are abundant here. It’s rumored some of Lilyclan’s warriors were originally kittypets. * To the south is the border dividing them from Meadowclan Hunting Lilyclan’s hunting strategy isn’t really anything specific. Sometimes they climb trees and hunt birds, sometimes they stalk through the forest hunting mice, and sometimes they stalk through meadows to hunt rabbits. It’s said they are best at stalking through the forest, but Lilyclanners don’t stick to one style of hunting. Some cats are better at other strategies, and are often put in hunting patrols with similar skills and are told to hunt in the style they are best at with other patrols hunting in other ways. This brings a fair amount of prey for the clan and it’s said Lilyclan cats are the most well fed. History Many years ago, four cats from the four original clans (Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, And Windclan) wanted to create clans for themselves. Instead of going to the lake territories, they went in a different direction to find new territory. These cats were Vinestar, (originally Vineleaf of Shadowclan) Meadowstar, (originally Meadowfoot of Windclan) Lilystar, (originally Lilywish of Thunderclan) and MossStar. (originally Mossshade of Riverclan) They soon found the territories they live in now. Lilystar chose a small deciduous forest with wildflowers. She gathered some loners, strays, kittypets, and even some rouges to join her clan and taught them the warrior code. After many generations, the four clans blossomed. Lilystar was an outgoing and strong-willed pale brown tabby she cat with light gray paws and ear tips, short, sleek fur, and bright green eyes. She was formerly a Thunderclan warrior. Her first medecine cat was a gray tabby tom named Graywind and her first deputy was a dark brown tabby tom named Tigerstripe. Lilystar never chose a mate. History of Ranks ''Coming very soon! Category:Clans (MapleSugarThirty-Three) Category:Clans